


The Softness of Light

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dead Carson, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-25
Updated: 2007-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: Rodney looked down in wonder at the bundle he was holding.





	The Softness of Light

**Author's Note:**

> This came from the 'Won't Write, Will Write' meme that went around LJ in which people told me what they thought I'd never write. Alyse gave me 'McKay/Beckett schmoopy kidfic' - because she's evil.
> 
> I have written schmoopy kidfic mpreg in which I kill off Carson. Apparently my life is now complete...

Rodney looked down in wonder at the bundle he was holding. "She's so small," he whispered, not willing to wake the sleeping baby up.

Strong arms wrapped around him and he felt his lover's body-heat against his back. "She's like her daddies. Both of them."

Rodney's head moved back slightly and he rested his cheek against John's. "I can't believe he's gone. I can't believe the stupid Ancients never thought to label their fu-" he glanced down quickly, "-lipping machines."

He'd never imagined this outcome when he and Carson had both touched that Ancient device they'd found in one of the storage rooms; had taken a long while to accept that the pregnant doctor waddling around Atlantis was indeed carrying Rodney McKay's child. And he'd been so afraid of losing John, so afraid that John would turn away from him, when it had been John who had finally made him see what a miracle this was. This baby would have three daddies who loved her, three daddies who would support her, who would give her the world as she grew up.

But life in Pegasus was nothing if not ironic, and a man's body was never designed for the rigours of pregnancy. Rodney was sure that if it had been anyone else, if they'd had the support of the best doctor on Atlantis, then they would have survived. But it was the best doctor they were losing, John and Rodney both by his side as he held on enough to see his daughter and tell them to look after her before he quietly slipped away.

"Rodney, John?" Elizabeth's eyes were red-rimmed as she stepped into the room. "How is she?"

"Small," Rodney answered. "Small and perfect."

Elizabeth smiled at them. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Moira," John replied.

"After Carson's mother," Rodney explained further. There had been so many names flying between the three of them when Carson was still pregnant, so many arguments that now paled into nothing. "Moira Carson McKay-Sheppard." He felt John's hold on him tighten, because among all the things they'd discussed that had never been one of them. He looked at John. "If you're okay with that?"

John smiled, eyes suspiciously bright. "I'm more than okay with that."

"You're her daddy, too," Rodney murmured, his voice soft.

John trailed a finger down Moira's cheek. "Your daddy Carson was a good man, and we'll make sure you always know that, Princess."

"I'll leave you three alone for a while." Elizabeth paused at the door. "There's a lot of people very anxious to meet her, but there's time for all of that later."

Rodney nodded at her as she left. "Thank you, Elizabeth." Relaxing back into John's hold, he watched as the bright blue eyes of his daughter opened up and started to take in the world around her. "Hi," he said quietly. "I'm your daddy. And this is your other daddy. You had another daddy, as well, but he can't be around, even though he wanted very much not to leave you. And you've got lots of aunts and uncles, who are all going to love you just as much as we do."

Moira snuffled slighted as a chubby hand flailed in the air before John reached out and let her latch onto his finger.

This was it, Rodney thought. This was his family. "Come on," he said, "let's go introduce her to the world."


End file.
